


Things Couldn't Get Much Better Than This

by rmismine



Category: Dawson's Creek
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-22
Updated: 2018-01-22
Packaged: 2019-03-08 01:05:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13447242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rmismine/pseuds/rmismine
Summary: What if Joey had reacted differently to Pacey's kiss at the end of Double Date in Season 1? Rated T because of a curse word.





	Things Couldn't Get Much Better Than This

**Author's Note:**

> This story is also posted at fanfiction.net under the same username. It's short and sweet. Hope you enjoy it :)

 Pacey and Joey were walking to the steps of her house. They had spent the day looking for Pulmonata snails for their Marine Bio project and just came back from the carnival.

 ”So, am I going to have to fail another midterm or can we do this again sometime?” Pacey asked. God, he was nervous. He was so fucking nervous. How was he going to do this? How was he supposed to kiss the woman he’d been in love with since he was 12? What if she rejected him? ‘ _Don’t think about that right now!’_ He told himself sternly.

 “Well, we still have to finish our report, Pacey, so I'm pretty sure we'll be spending a lot of time together,” Joey replied, confused. Of course they were going to be spending time together. They still had to finish their project.

 ”Actually, that's not what I was talking about, Joey.”

 “Then, what did you mean?” Joey was still extremely confused.

 “Well, let me put it to you this way.” And he leaned in and kissed her. But to his surprise, she kissed him back. ‘ _Well, that’s definitely not what I was expecting’_. He lightly traced her lips with his tongue and, again to his surprise, her mouth opened. His right hand tangled in her long brown hair while the other stayed on her hip and her arms made their way around his neck. They stayed like that for a few minutes before they had to break apart for air.

 When he opened his eyes hers were still closed, as if in a daze. When she opened them, what she said next took him by surprise.

 “It’s about damn time,” she said, still catching her breath. She almost laughed at his shocked expression.

 “ _What?_ ” he said, completely astonished. She _wanted_ him to kiss her?

 “Do you have any idea how long I’ve been waiting for you to do that?” she asked him. She was slightly nervous that he wouldn’t feel the same way that she did.

 “ _Huh_?”

 “Let me put it to you this way,” she repeated his words from earlier. “Dawson wasn’t the oblivious one. You were.”

 “You like _me_? Not Dawson?” he was still really surprised.

 “Yes, dingbat! I like _you_! Not Dawson!” she still had her arms around his neck and both his hands were on her hips.

 “Really? Are sure? Cause, you really had me convin-,” she cut him off with a light kiss.

 “Yes. I like you,” she said softly whilst looking down. She was still afraid he didn’t feel the same way.

 “I like you, too,” and with that he leaned down and kissed her again. Harder than last time. After he pulled away he asked, “Will you be my girlfriend?”

 “Yes,” she said with a huge smile on her face.

 “You wanna come back to the video store with me? We could make out some more,” he said hopefully.

 “If I have to,” she teased, but the smile on her face gave her away.

 “Right this way milady,” he said while entwining their hands together and leading her to the Witter Wagoneer. Things couldn’t get much better than this.


End file.
